feralfrontfandomcom-20200215-history
DarkClan
DarkClan is an official FeralFront frontboard Clan. It is a military-based anti-clan that strives for justice. It is currently being managed by Lufa, and is led by Nivata. It was originally founded by Charmstar back in 2009. TerritoryCategory:OfficialCategory:Unknown Gender FounderCategory:AnticlanCategory:Clans The base includes four main rooms - a dining hall, meeting hall, storage room and then the HP gathering room. The dining hall is a big place, as most of the halls and rooms are, with tall ceilings and a wide girth. There are many cafeteria-like tables lined up neatly there with flat, metal benches on each side. Attached to that room is a modest kitchen with pots, pans, a few stoves, a few sinks and a fridge that has long since stopped running. Adjoined to the kitchen is one entrance to the storage room, specifically the pantry side. There are many shelves, some against the wall, others lined up neatly in rows. Some were empty but others had old food, supplies and weapons stacked onto them. The meeting hall is opposite the dining hall. It's another tall room with an elevated platform at the head of it. There's really nothing in it besides a podium on the platform and stacks of chairs flanking the walls. That's where Darkclan holds their meetings, with the soldiers gathered in front of the stage of sorts. On each side of the stage is a door that leads to a High Positions' room, one being the Magistrate's, another being the hall that has the Regent and Nobles' rooms. The counts sleep with the regular members in the barracks. The barracks are adjoining to the dining hall and consists of various beds, such as bunkbeds and the occasional queen/king, which are often used by pregnant large animals. Aside from those specific places, there are many unlit halls that lead to various, undiscovered places. Some are other exits, some are empty rooms, but some have yet to be explored. The territory itself is rather unique. Surrounding the main entrance to the camp is a circular desert, with a dry, cracked surface and little to no sand or plants. In a way, it almost looks charred or burnt, though not by any kind of fire. Beyond that desert lies a lush forest, with tall trees and many different types of plants and prey living inside. Despite having moved, the clan is still close to the previous territory's lake and various rivers. Aside from that, nothing else major has been discovered in the lands yet. Religion and Tradition DarkClan has no fixed view on any religion. Traditionally, young members become apprentices at four months of age, and apprentices usually become full members at twelve months, though this varies on the animal species of the individual. They do not need to have a ceremony; they have the option of simply announcing their apprenticeship to the Clan That being said, DarkClan is a justice-seeking group - members are expected to be respectful to each other and obey their higher ups. Ranks the commander(s): the leader(s) of the clan. they are in charge and hold the most power in the clan. the commander(s) should be listened to at all times and those who go against them may receive punishment. nivata, played by lufa colonel: the deputy of the clan, they will become commander(s) when the reign of the commander(s) above them comes to an end. tba general(s): these high positions act as assistant deputies. they pick a group to help lead: officers or medics, or maybe even both. their job is to look after tasks relating to their specialty with the lieutenants under them. they are to train the lieutenants that share the same specialty and can issue out tasks for them to complete. kizami, played by carnation. lieutenants: similar to the branch heads, these high positions pick a specialty/branch out of the topics above. their job is to help with tasks related to their branch and branch heads are to train them. branch heads are able to give out tasks for these high positions to do. mr benzedrine, played by helium! oprah, played by alpha kratt fenris, played by mana jon snow, played by fandango. semi-high positions: corporal: the assistant lieutenants, responsible for making sure that people are welcomed and that the clan is active. these members are usually the people always around and helping new people find their way around. it's a semi-high position but it's just as important as any other position. each corporal specializes in a branch and is responsible for holding events pertaining to that branch as well as training the other members of the branch. dancingloon, played by andy the espurr letty, played by ~krystalkool~ jude, played by florence ✩ natsu, played by oddi sacredskies, played by weiss field medic: the medics that have "graduated" from their simple learning of medicine to becoming a main knowledge base on the normally first onto the scene. a field medic's help is normally the one to be followed before a regular medic, and a field medic's job in general is highly important to the clan. field medics also show up on the battle field, although only to heal the injured and rarely to fight on their own, giving them the "field" part of their rank. r.t., played by wild westiing reagan, played by - ridiculousness - regular ranks: officer: an officer is one who is responsible for participating in raids and more extensive war-related activities that pertain to darkclan. as darkclan is an anti-clan, officers are extremely important to protecting and fighting for the clan. officers usually participate in a weekly training, and also tend to join the air force or marines for training that specializes in heights and flying or lower altitudes and water. anyone can play this rank. medic: as a medic, a character has an extremely important role to play. since darkclan is often locked in conflict with an enemy clan or a dangerous group of cats, medics are kept on their toes a lot of the time. medics can also take on officer duties, however, and are not limited to a life of staying permanently in this position. anyone can play this rank. trainee: a young member of darkclan more than four moons old. these apprentices are those who is training to become a fully-fledged officer or medic. trainees usually have mentors. trainees are allowed to participate in raids and trainings. trainees, like anyone, may be promoted to a (s)hp. anyone can play this rank. kit: any member of the clan who is four moons old or under is a kit. kits are not required to participate in trainings or raids, however they are encouraged to host events and meet & greets. anyone can play this rank.